Promise
by LostSilverAngel
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth come out of tartarus, they are both broken. Jason is Percy's saving grace. Jason/Percy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea in my head so here it is. This it's a one-shot unless guys want more.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HoO_

"It's alright, you're safe."  
The words didn't make sense to him, safe? How was he safe, how was anyone safe?  
But he couldn't voice his doubts because exhaustion overtook his mind and the last thing he saw was the blue sky overhead, or were those eyes?  
During the next few days it was like he was awake but not completely. He heard what was going on around him, but he couldn't move or will himself to wake up.  
"Jason he'll be fine now come on you have to eat"  
The voice was vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
"Piper he and Annabeth just went through hell, quite literally so excuse me for worrying about him."  
Jason, his voice was comforting and he could feel his body relax at the sound of his voice.  
"Well I don't see you this worried about Annabeth, is there something you need to tell me?"  
He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard jealousy in Piper's voice, but why?  
"Yes, there is, but not here."  
He felt Jason and Piper leave but he still couldn't open his eyes. Even though his memories of what happened in tartarous flashed through his mind every time he managed to drift off to sleep, he couldn't wake.  
The screams of pain from Annabeth were ingrained in his brain and he knew that a part of him had broken and that it would never be fixed.  
He didn't know how much time passed before his body allowed him to open his eyes.  
When he did though, his first sensation was being held in a warm embrace.  
He was to weak to pull himself away so he did the next best thing.  
He grunted, because words wouldn't come out yet.  
The person holding him stiffened, before pulling away and staring into his eyes.  
"Percy? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something?"  
Percy kept staring at Jason, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.  
"Sorry, but we've all been so worried, Annabeth woke up two days ago but wouldn't tell us what happened down there."  
Percy kept staring, but showing any reaction to Jason's words.  
"Are you okay?"  
Percy could see the worry in Jason's sky blue eyes and it took him some effort but he nodded. He could feel Jason relax slightly.  
"Well, I have some food here for you are you hungry?"  
Again he nodded as he struggled to sit up. He could see Jason looking at him, a worried expression on his face.  
"Here, I'll help you."  
Jason held the soup bowl in one hand, the other putting the spoon to Percy's lips.  
He swallowed the soup, which tasted like cardboard to him but it felt good going down his throat. He tried to smile at the blonde boy, who gave him a soft smile back.  
"You'll get better Percy, I promise"  
Jason's warm lips met his forehead and Percy smiled, he was broken but maybe Jason could do the impossible and fix him.

**A/N: A broken sea Prince and a sky Prince who will wants to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: because you guys asked for me continue it, here's chapter two.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HoO_

Percy still couldn't speak, it's not that he didn't try. He did, but the words seemed to stick to his throat and didn't come out.  
The only person he interacted with was Jason, who refused to leave his side.  
Since Percy couldn't leave the room yet and they still hasn't arrived at camp, Jason had taken it upon himself to take care of him. He had gone as far as moving into the same room as the Sea Prince, and sleeping with him in the same bed.  
For some of reason, Percy didn't find it awkward to sleep with Jason.  
To him, it felt natural to be held in the warm embrace of the blue eyed boy. Although he didn't sleep much, because when he did the nightmares came and he would wake up screaming and hitting.  
The first time, he managed to give Jason a black eye and almost broke his nose, but the sky Prince didn't complain.  
Whenever the nightmares came, be would hold on to Percy tightly, refusing to let go. It didn't matter how hurt he got, Jason wouldn't let go of Percy.  
Once, Percy had tried taking a nap during the day, when he heard voices entering the room.  
"Really, I don't understand why Jason won't let us close to him."  
The voice, he remembered hearing it before, but really he couldn't place it.  
"Hush Nico, Jason's just worried about him. You remember when he and Annabeth feel how distraught he was?"  
He heard Nico groan and really wished he could smile our open his eyes. It had been some time since he had seen someone other than Jason. Even though Piper would visit occasionally and take care of him if Jason was busy.  
"Don't remind me, I can still feel him punching me over and over again."  
He heard a girl laugh before he felt someone sit next to him on the bed.  
"Even after Tartarus he's beautiful. Isn't he Hazel?"  
A cool hand swept his hair aside and he moved closer to the touch.  
"You know Jason likes him to Nico, and how things are going, in pretty sure he has an advantage. What with him taking care of Percy and being all overprotective of him."  
He heard Nico laugh bitterly and the shattered parts of his heart hurt at the sound. Forcing himself with what little willpower he had left, he opened his eyes.  
Nico's mouth was open, since he was probably about to answer Hazel, who had let out a surprised gasp when he opened his eyes.  
"Percy..."  
Nico whispered, the pain in his voice obvious. He stroked Percy's cheek and the sea Prince fixed at the contact.  
The hurt in Nico's eyes made the green eyed boys eyes fill with tears.  
He opened his mouth, wanting to say I'm sorry but the words stuck to his throat and he opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish.  
Nico's eyes widened as he realized the raven haired boys problem.  
"You can't talk?"  
Percy managed to shake his head slightly.  
Hazel gasped again before running out of the room.  
Nico shook his head exasperated, "I wonder what got into her"  
He turned towards Percy again, a shadow falling over his eyes. He hung his head, his hair covering his eyes.  
"I'm so s-sorry Percy."  
The son of Hades was shaking and it took Percy a second to realize he was crying.  
"Really, I-i wish it had been me that fell, or I should have thought of something to bring you two up. But I didn't, I let you fall! I'm sorry"  
The shadows in the room were darkening, agitated by Nico's sorrow.  
Slowly, Percy lifted a shaky hand to Nico's face. Shaking, he cleared away Nico's tears and the son of Hades locked eyes with the son of Poseidon.  
Percy desperately wanted to tell Nico not to blame himself, that it wasn't his fault, it had been Percy's decision to let go.  
"You understand, don't you?"  
Nico's whisper revealed his surprise before a soft smile grazed his lips.  
"I'll protect you from now on okay Perce? I promise"  
Nico whispered, laying down next to Percy, pulling the green eyed boy towards him.  
"I'll never let you get hurt again."  
He muttered before Hypnos pulled him into sleep.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: i do not own PJO or HoO_

The next time Percy woke up he didn't feel anyone next to him. On the contrary, as he rolled over carefully, the other side of the bed felt bitterly cold.  
He wasn't sure who was holding him, but the memory of what happened before he fell asleep resurfaced.  
Something was bugging him, but he didn't know what. For a second he stayed still, trying to figure out what was bothering him when it dawned on him that there was allot of shouting coming from outside his room.  
He could make out the distinct rumble of Jason's voice when angry and if his ears weren't betraying him then he could also hear Nico's voice, which sent success down his side because they both sounded so angry.  
Groaning, he pushed himself up, slowly swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He hadn't tried getting up yet, but if Jason and Nico were angry and he needed to figure out why and then make them not angry.  
There was also the whole "two kids of the Big three can't fight without causing a war or natural disaster" or just injuring themselves pretty badly.  
With another groan he pushed himself off the bed, almost fainting from the blinding pain that made him see stars.  
Stars or no stars he shuffled forward, making sure to breathe with every step.  
He made it across the room, his vision swimming and the darkness creeping in from the sides of his vision.  
Leaning against the wall for support, he tried to catch his breathe, trying to ignore the pain that was constantly trying to drag him from consciousness.  
Closing his eyes, he flashbacks to when they were trapped remembering how that pain would never compare to this and he can concentrate more.  
"No pain no gain" he repeats in his head, unconsciously touching his arms where he knew the phrase had been carved by one of the many monsters.  
Determined he opens the door, making Jason and Nico freeze mid argument.  
He just stares at them, wide green eyes betraying the pain he was trying to hide from them and from himself.  
Jason unfreezes first, rushing forward to pick him up in his strong arms.  
Percy sighs in relief, the pain subsiding for a moment as he breathes in Jason's familiar warmth.  
Instead of letting go of consciousness and sleeping in Jason's arms, he turns to Nico who stands there in a defeated sort of way, his eyes blackened with so many emotions that it gives Percy a headache trying to distinguish them.  
Fighting the way his words stick in his throat, he glances between Nico and Jason who even more seem to be fighting mentally.  
What he wants to tell them, or rather ask them, is "Why are you fighting?"  
A simple sentence, but as he opens and closes his mouth nothing comes out.  
Frustrated he gives the syllables out, counting to ten to calm himself.  
Finally one word comes out, " F...iigh...t..i...n...g?"  
It's stressed out and slow, but it comes out and its a question so he's satisfied.  
The other two just stare at him confused before Nico understands that Percy just asked them something.  
"Yeah Perce, we were fighting but don't worry about it kay? Goldilocks here was just being jealous that he found us in bed together."  
By the smirk that has settled on Nico's lips and the way Jason growls angrily he knows Nico phrased it like that in purpose.  
"Well sorry, I'm not used to walking in and finding corpses in my bed."  
Percy uses the remainder of his strength to roll his eyes and hit his head against Jason's chest.  
Surprised, Jason stops trying to kill Nico with a stare and looks down at Percy.  
Percy stares at him unamused until Jason gets the message and with one final glare at Nico walks into the room.  
"Really Percy, I bet you just made yourself worse and won't get better soon."  
He sighs as he gently lays Percy down in the bed.  
Gently, he strokes Percy hair and Percy thinks it's because of the pain and the blackness closing in but he hears Jason whisper, "Stupid death boy, you're mine Percy you just don't know it yet."  
So he blames it on the pain and as he loses consciousness all he can feel are the fingers stroking his hair as if he could break any moment.

**A/N: Hey guys, please review because it really helps me when I'm writing. Anyways,i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, school is of and I finally have time to continue my stories. Anyways please enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I write these on my kindle and the autocorrect is horrible. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO_

Percy woke up when he was thrown out of bed as the ship landed. Turning his head slightly, he saw Jason sitting up, a scowl on his face and rubbing his head.

"Leo could've given us a warning or something," he heard Jason muttering as the blonde demigod picked him up.

As if he had heard him, Leo's amplified voice sounded in the room.

"Good morning demigods! Ship Leo has just landed at port Roman! Please lock your cabins behind you, you never know when a sneaky Roman might sneak into your room! Captain Leo out!"

He looked at Jason, who looked about ready to fry Leo through the speakers and Percy didn't know if that was even possible.

Jason got up, still scowling as he bent down to pick up Percy.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered into Percy's hair, breathing in his ocean smell.

Percy wanted to answer him, but apparently he had used up all of his energy the other day when he broke up the fight between Jason and Nico. He was back to square one, grunting and almost no physical movement.

Piper thought it was psychological, Percy had heard her whispering it to Jason when they thought he was asleep.

Apparently, Annabeth could already speak, slowly but she was communicating and Piper thought Percy's condition was more self-inflicted than anything else.

Percy's heart had sunk at that, he wanted to communicate with them. He hated being so helpless and not able to do anything for himself or anyone else.

In tartarus he had tried to protect Annabeth the best he could. It was really unfair to think that he was willingly not getting better.

Sometimes he didn't understand Piper, she was nice enough to take care of him when Jason couldn't but sometimes her eyes would flash with pain and he didn't know why. Somehow, he felt responsible for her pain, maybe she was mad that Jason spent most of his time with Percy.

"So Percy, do you want me to carry you or want to see the cool wheelchair Hazel convinced Leo to make?"

Percy stared at Jason, who was smiling down at him, and the blonde boy sighed and gently set Percy down on the wheelchair.

They both jumped, well Jason jumped Percy just painfully bounced in the wheelchair, as the door flew open and in bounded the son of Hephaestus, his face and clothes smudged in grease and his hair smoking slightly but there was that classic impish grin on his face that Percy missed.

"Percy! I've missed you! Well, we've all missed you but sparky over there wouldn't let any of us near you."

Percy wanted to laugh, Leo's attitude was always infectious and right now it was a welcomed distraction from how he'd regressed instead of progressed.

"Well hazel came to me the other day asking if I could build something that could help you with being better and well you're sitting on it right now."

Leo stared at the wheelchair and Percy wanted to glance down to see it because really he hadn't noticed it before Jason set him down on it.

" Well it was a special design that Annabeth helped me with," Leo blushed when he said Annabeth's name and Percy managed to smile slightly because he might be clueless sometimes but he knew what that blushed meant, " it's going to be pulled by little mechanical horses, which let me tell you where not very easy to build, oh and I managed to make it so they can communicate with you and know where you need to go."

The horses neighed softly, and Leo stared at him before Percy realized that he wanted him to try it out.

Tentatively, he started talking to the horse, 'hey guys, umm would you go forward please?'

Slowly, the wheelchair moved forward and Leo grinned even wider.

"That's actually amazing Leo"

Percy grunted in agreement as Leo blushed at the praise.

"Well it wasn't just me I mean Annabeth figured out how to have Percy communicate with the horses that's amazing."

After a moment of just standing in the door awkwardly, Leo moved out of the way.

"Well, let's go talk to some Romans."

E


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and Percy and Annabeth's reunion. I'm trying to update faster.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO_

He didn't know what to expect when they made it above deck.

For a moment though, the sun nearly blinded him and he had to blink several times before focusing on what was going on below them. It seemed like all of New Rome was down there, most of them fidgeting nervously.

"They're just not used to retreating and saying sorry," Jason whispered in his ear and Percy was sure that if he could control his body he would be shivering.

There was no one else on deck except for Leo, Jason and himself. He wondered why, his emotions kept churning inside him like the ocean on a stormy day. He wasn't nervous at the thought of seeing his friends once again, but he was nervous at what their reactions might be.

Would they look at him with pity and tiptoe around him like Piper, would they be like Jason and worry but also remember that he's a demigod and not something that could break at a moment's notice. Although Percy hoped they wouldn't look at him with pity, he would prefer that to guilt.

"Percy!"

Hazel's voice seemed to echo on the deck. The wheelchair turned so that he could face the direction of her voice.

Hazel stood there, tears in her eyes holding tightly to Frank's hand who seemed on the verge of crying himself.

Behind them, Nico approached looking tired but his eyes lit up when he saw Percy. Although Percy wasn't able to concentrate on Nico for long.

Piper was walking slowly, her arm supporting Annabeth. Annabeth's curly blonde hair was pulled back in her normal ponytail, but for a second instead of the clean nearly healthy girl in front of him, he saw blood and dirt clinging to her hair, her face scratched an bloody but the eyes didn't change. There was the same determination in them as before and he knew that even if he never talked again or even walked again he wouldn't regret it, because Annabeth was getting better.

When Annabeth saw him, she froze determined grey eyes seemed to lose their fire and her eyes where lighted with pain.

Without hesitation, she shook off Piper and shuffled towards Percy alone. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath just watching them.

Without warning she launched herself at him, tightening her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulders.

She was shaking and after a moment, Percy realized that she was crying.

In between her sobs he could hear her muttering "stupid seaweed brain." He knew that tears where falling from his own eyes and he concentrated on his arms.

Slowly, he was able to put his arms around her even though the pain made the tears fall faster.

After awhile, Annabeth looked up at him, grey eyes meeting green and she gave him a watery smile.

"I swear to the gods Percy, if you don't get better soon I won't forgive you."

The threat was said with a shaking voice an Percy wished he could nod, or reply or anything to comfort her and tell her that he was doing everything he could to get better.

"Hey guys, even though I really don't want to, we really need to get down there. There are some campers down there too and everyone wants to see you guys, especially you Percy."

Leo's usually playful voice is serious and Annabeth gets off of Percy unsteadily.

Jason is next to him as they get off and give off an aura of comfort and protection this Percy needs right now.

As they go to get off the ship, Percy knows that getting better won't be easy, but he'll give it his best shot.

**A/N: So who's looking forward to Octavian's apology? **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

It was silent as they made their way down, it was the type of silence that weighs down on you and slowly suffocates you.

He could feel the tension from his friends, especially from Jason.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the ground. When they were all standing in front of the crowd of demigods and legacies, the crowd did something that surprised them all.

They all started kneeling, giving Percy the weird feeling of dejavu as Terminus's voice echoed all around them.

"All hail the Heroes of Olympus, who have united the Greeks and Romans and saved us all from Gaea."

The clapping that followed was thunderous and Percy wished he could smile or move because he wanted to jump and hug everyone. The tension he had been feeling from Jason seemed to disappear and Jason held up his hand and everyone fell silent.

" Thank you, but even though all seven of us fought against Gaea and her army, two of us did the impossible to close the doors of Death. Percy and Annabeth fell into tartarus and managed to get out alive and really without them we wouldn't have been able to defeat Gaea or unite the Greeks and the Romans."

Percy wanted to fidget uncomfortably because everybody's eyes were now on him and Annabeth.

From in front of the crowd two people moved forward, it wasn't until they were up close that Percy realized it was Octavian and Reyna.

Reyna's face was stony like always, but her eyes revealed her relief and joy.

Octavian on the other hand managed to look a mixture of embarrassed and irritated.

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Nico and Percy we want to ask your forgiveness. Octavian and I were ready to march into the Greek camp and wage war against them. Our thoughts were wrong and we wish to ask for your forgiveness."

Reyna's voice was strong and her gaze was unwavering but Percy saw the nervous twitch of her hand and not for the first time Percy sympathized with her.

His attention wasn't captured by her for much longer. Octavian had move forward, and was now on his knees in front of Percy.

" I want to humbly beg for you to forgive me, Percy, I doubted you most of all and I pray to you to forgive me forgive please."

The words came out as if he was saying a prayer and Percy heard Leo trying to unsuccessfully convert his snickering.

Octavian looked up at him and Percy was surprised to see honest repentance in those blue eyes, even though it was clouded by his usual irritation and arrogance.

Jason stepped forward, pulling Octavian to his feet while Nico hovered close by.

"You think that words are going to get you forgiveness this time Octavian?"

Jason's blue eyes were full of anger and resentment, a storm brewing over him and many of the demigods fidgited nervously.

"You owe all of us more than an apology, especially the Greeks. We know that it was you who wanted to immediately attack the Greeks. So I think I speak for all of us, especially Percy when I tell you that you really need to do better than ask for forgiveness."

He let go of the Roman and Octavian immediately picked himself up, dusting himself off with shaking fingers.

"Why don't you let Percy speak for himself Grace?"

All of the demigods who had been I the Argo II stiffened immediately and Reyna glanced between them before taking control of the situation.

"Right now is not the time for that Octavian, today is a day of celebration! Gaea has been defeated and for the first time Greeks and Romans will be able to feast together in celebration!"

All the demigods cheered and everyone made their way to the celebration, except for Jason and Percy.

Jason turned his soft blue eyes to Percy, smiling softly at him.

"Let's go eat"

They headed towards the others when a bright light caused them to stop.

"Hello Perry and Jack," a bored Dionysus said, calmly sipping a diet coke.

Jason and Percy stared at him until he sighed and walked in front of Percy, looking directly into his eyes before muttering something in ancient Greek.

His eyes seemed to swallow Percy and he felt as if he would drown in their purple fire before Dionysus snapped and Percy was staring at empty air.

"Percy? Are you okay?"

Jason's worried voice seemed to echo all around him.

He remembered that Dionysus could cure madness so if he couldn't talk because he was half mad then maybe..

"Yeah, I'm fine"

He whispered loud enough for Jason to hear.

_A/N: Please review, I'm really unsure about my writing right now and I'm not sure how this came out_


End file.
